According To You
by MsMelBerry
Summary: After being on Broadway for 3 Years Rachel Berry is going to release her first self written Single about her past and she's ready to promote it on a TV Show.


This Story just hit me while I was listeing to the Song and I just had to write it down. Sadly I don't own Glee because if Puckleberry would be endgame. I also don't know any of the Songs that are mentioned in this Fic. a huuuuuuuuge thank you to my Beta carrie4angel 3**  
**

* * *

**According To You**

"Our next guest is an actress who just won the Tony Award for best performance for her role as Wendla in the Broadway show 'Spring Awakening', please welcome everyone's darling, Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel smoothed her dress one more time before she walked out on to the stage to greet Jake Bauman, the host of one of the most watched late night chat shows. It was not her first appearance, but this time it was not for a role she was going to play on Broadway, rather it was to promote her first single.

Rachel had been very lucky since leaving NYADA, taking part in three major Broadway productions. Now though, she felt that it was time to try something different. Ever since her Junior year, she had been writing songs whenever she got the chance, and while 'Get It Right' had been heard at Regionals that year, she had kept her other songs private. For her it was now time to change that.

Rachel walked onto the little stage in the studio, greeted Jake Bauman and sat down.

"Rachel, it's good to have you back. Last time you were here you were just starting rehearsals for the role of Wendla and now you have just won a Tony. How does that feel?"

"I still don't believe it. I remember winning dancing contests when I was younger and how exciting that was. Then in High School I was a member of Glee Club and we won Nationals my senior year which was such an achievement for us all. Quick shout out to my New Directions' family! Winning the Tony is something I always dreamed about and it still seems unreal that it has actually happened." She smiled at the camera and waited for the next question.

"This time you're not here to promote a new Broadway show or to announce your taking on a new role, correct?" Jake asked her.

"That's right, I am here tonight to talk about my latest project. I am so excited to say that I will be releasing the first single from my upcoming solo album, 'Gold Star'. It's something that I have been working on for the past few months."

"So first you won over the whole of Broadway with your voice and now you're ready to share your gift with the world? Does this mean you're quitting Broadway?" Jake asked.

"No not at all. Broadway is where my heart is and I am so thankful for everything I have learned there and for every performance that I was allowed to give on the stage. It's been three years since I graduated from NYADA and now I feel like I am ready to share my own music with all of you. So I am just going to take a break from Broadway but I will come back!"

"There you have it New York, Miss Rachel Berry is ready to take a break from you. So tell us more about your first single. I heard it's called 'According To You'?"

"That is correct the song is called 'According To You' and I wrote it back in my Senior Year. The whole album was mostly written by me, though I was lucky to have the help of some amazing songwriters. It was produced by Artie Abrams, who I have known since High School. It was really good to work with people I know."

"As the song was written by you, would I be right in saying that it is about your personal experience?"

"You are right again Jake! In fact most of the songs on the album deal with what has happened to me in my life. For example the track 'Mean', which was one of the first songs I ever wrote, gives you a picture of my life around the age of sixteen."

"So you are a Tony Award winner who is ready to publish not only your own original songs, but ones you have kept to yourself for years. Tell me something, is there anything that Rachel Berry is not good at?"

"I am really bad at cooking" Rachel replied with a laugh. "I am great at baking but I cannot cook a decent dinner. In fact I almost burned the kitchen back when I was rooming with my best friend Kurt Hummel, who is still my best friend and my favorite designer" She continued with a smile on her lips.

"So we will never see you on any cooking show nor you will ever write a cookbook?"

"No that will never happen!"

"Since we already have Miss Berry here, who thinks she should perform her first single right here and right now as a world premiere?!" Jake addressed the audience who started screaming 'yes' and clapping.

"So Rachel you heard the audience, would you do us the great honor of performing your single for us here?" Jake asked her

"It seems like I don't have a choice right?" Rachel laughed, before standing up and walking over to the stage where her band was already waiting for her.

"We're going to take a quick break but when we come back, Miss Rachel Berry will perform her debut single for the first time, exclusively here at 'Late Night' with Jake Bauman." The show went to commercials, which lasted a few minutes, giving Rachel time to take a sip of her water and get ready to perform.

When the show was back on Jake announced her again,

"Welcome back to the show and now, ready to perform her first single 'According To You', for the first time, Miss Rachel Berry"

Rachel nodded to her band and she started singing the song she wrote back in her Senior Year.

According to you,  
I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right  
According to you  
I'm difficult, hard to please  
forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
even it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

**Chorus:**  
But according to him,  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him,  
I'm funny irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's in to me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody  
and you can't take me anyplace  
According to you  
I suck a telling jokes  
Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
you're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you  
According to you

**Chorus:**  
But according to him,  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him,  
I'm funny irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's in to me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Loved not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes  
It's too bad you're making me decide

But according to me  
you're stupid, you're useless  
you can't do anything right

**Chorus:**  
But according to him,  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him,  
I'm funny irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's in to me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

During the whole performance Rachel's mind flashed back to the two guys this song was about. The one who she had thought was her first love, but now looking back Rachel knew that she had been mistaken. He had never loved her the way the other one did. Instead he had treated her like she was an adoring puppy who should be happy to follow him around, while he did his best to change her. He never liked it when she talked too much or the way she dressed back then.

The first time she saw the truth about him was when he outed her friend Santana to the whole school. She still hated the fact that she had been so blinded by what she had thought was her love for him, that she let it go and hadn't broke up with him the minute he shared Santana's secret.

They dated until almost the end of their Senior Year when she found out that he had never intended to join her in New York. Worse still was the discovery that he was planning a public breakup. That was the last straw for her back then, she had cut him out of her life just before they had left for Nationals. In spite of the bad timing it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Rachel was now able to spend more time with Quinn, Santana and the rest of the group before Graduation took place, allowing closer friendships to develop. When she had been with Finn, he never wanted her to be friends with anyone other than himself and did his best to keep her isolated. It was only later that she found out that he had even told some of the guys to stay away from her.

That was all in the past and she was more than ready to focus on her life now. As she reached the last chorus, Rachel sang her heart out because she meant every word of it.

She finished the song, hitting every note right and the audience went crazy, showing how much they seemed to love it. She bowed down and smiled at her band before walking back to Jake who congratulated her on the song. He told her that he knew it was going to be a hit before he asked her if the two guys mentioned in the song knew it was about them.

She just smirked at the camera before replying "If they listened closely then they should know who it is about, but I am not going to give you any names."

"So to all the guys out there who break a girl's heart you never know if she will write a song about you! So that it is for today. Thank you Rachel for being here and for your exclusive performance of your debut single. I wish you all the best with it and I have a feeling you've written a hit there!"

"Thank you for having me Jake, it's always a pleasure to be here." She flashed another smile to the audience and the camera, waving goodbye while Jake ended the show.

When the cameras went off, Rachel talked a little with the audience, signing some autographs before she went backstage again to grab her things. As she left the studio she greeted the fans who were waiting at the stage door for her. She was well known for having great time for her fans, happily spending time taking pictures with and giving autographs to as many people as possible, until she reached the car that was waiting for her.

When she was finally in her car she took out her phone to check if some of her friends had seen the show, noticing that she had some missed calls from her dads, as well as messages from Quinn, Santana, Kurt and one more person waiting for her.

She laughed when she opened the first message from Kurt; "You looked amazing in that dress I made and the song is amazing Elphie! We have to head out and celebrate it when it hits #1"

The messages from Quinn and Santana were almost identical, both girls said that they loved the song and that they were proud of her.

Rachel opened the last message and just smiled happily as she just read the words, "You're beautiful, incredible and I can't get you out of my head!"

She put her phone back into her purse and kept looking out of the window with a smile on her face. She was thankful that her driver knew all the shortcuts to her apartment building and the home she shared with the man she had loved for eight years. Rachel rushed out of the car and into the building almost as soon as the car had reached a stop, walking quickly to the elevator that would bring her up into her little world.

When she opened the door, the first thing Rachel saw was a line of candles and red roses, leaving her slightly shocked for a moment, as her boyfriend was never the romantic kind of guy. She walked along the line, picking up all the red roses along the way before she walked into the living room where her boyfriend was waiting for her. He was wearing the jeans she always loved to see him in and a black shirt, which left him looking even better than normal.

"Noah what is this? Not that I don't love it because I do, but why today?"

"Because today Rachel Berry, is the day where I finally have the balls to ask you this." He walked over and kneeled down in front of her "I love you Rachel, that is no secret. I have loved you ever since we had our first kiss back when we were six years old and I saved you from Jacob. I loved you all the time through Middle School and High School. I fucked up back then and I am sorry for that, I always will be. I'm just happy that you were able to forgive me. I know that I almost lost you forever back then. It was so fucked up to see you with Finn, to see how you wanted to change for him. But you saw that he wasn't your Prince and we had another chance. I know that you were afraid at first, you had been hurt not just by Finn but by me as well, but we found our way back together. You fell back in love with me and now eight years later, we're here together in New York where you belong. I want to ask you to be wife. To be with me for the rest of our life."

He took out a little box that he had hidden in his back pocket, opening it to reveal a ring. In the center of the gold band, was a diamond encased in a star, the gem sparkling with the light from all the candles. It was perfect and it screamed Rachel Berry.

Rachel was speechless and just stared at him for a few moments with tears rolling down her eyes. She just nodded before throwing herself at him, hugging him and saying "yes" over and over again.

After a gentle kiss Noah took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger where she stared at it for a few moments. "It's perfect Noah."

"You are perfect babe and the moment I saw it I knew it was meant for you." He replied with a smirk on his lips. "I do have a question about your song. I hope that I was the guy who made you feel beautiful and incredible because that's what you are."

"Of course it was you. No other guy has ever made me feel that way," she said with a huge smile on her face before she kissed him and hummed the lines again for him.


End file.
